communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:JP-Corran-Horn/Clovis Fernandes – Der wohl größte Fußballfan Brasiliens
__KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ 800px|center|link=Wikias WM-Ecke Hey und moin, Freundinnen und Freunde! In diesem Blogbeitrag möchte ich bezüglich Wikias WM-Ecke über etwas berichten, von dem ich selbst erst kürzlich erfahren habe und was mich persönlich sehr interessiert, und zwar über den werten Clovis Fernandes, den „Gaucho na Copa“ (dt.: Gaucho bei der WM) Brasiliens. Wer ist dieser „Gaucho na Copa“? 200px|right|thumb|Clovis Fernandes „Nimm den Pokal zum Finale. Ihr habt es verdient.“ — Clovis Fernandes verschenkt seinen Pokal 180px|left|thumb|Clovis Fernandes Clovis Fernandes ist der vermutlich größte Fußballfan Brasiliens. Seit der Fußballweltmeisterschaft 1990 in Italien folgt er seiner Seleção, der brasilianischen Fußballmannschaft, zu fast jedem Spiel. Dabei trägt er immer seine eigene Replik des Fifa-Pokals bei sich, die er laut eigenen Angaben sogar mit zu sich ins Bett nimmt. Seine Replik hat sie selbe Größe und das selbe Gewicht wie das Original, und er schützt seinen Pokal auch wie einen solchen. Doch Clovis Fernandes erlebt auf seinen Reisen nicht nur die Fußballspiele der Mannschaften. Denn weil er in Fußballkreisen sehr bekannt ist, hatte er bereits mehrmals die ehrenvolle Möglichkeit, sich mit einigen sehr bekannten Fußballstars zu treffen, darunter zum Beispiel auch Franz Beckenbauer. Weiterhin freut er sich immer besonders, wenn er in einem anderen Land von den Fußballfans als Freund empfangen wird und dort ebenso auch viele neue Freunde findet. Dieses Erlebnis habe er vor allem 2006 in Deutschland gehabt. Außerdem übergab er seinen Pokal vor einigen Tagen in einer Geste des Respekts und der Freundschaft an einen deutschen Fan, eine deutsche Dame, der er sagte, dass sie den Pokal mit ins Finale nehmen solle, weil es die deutsche Nationalmannschaft verdient habe. Die Fußballweltmeisterschaften „Ich war in Italien, den USA, bei Olympia, in Japan, in Deutschland. Ich bin der zwölfte Mann und derjenige mit den meisten Einsätzen.“ — Clovis Fernandes thumb|250px|right|Fernandes auf seiner ersten Weltmeisterschaft 1990 in Italien thumb|250px|left|Fernandes 1994 in den Vereinigten Staaten – hier wurde Brasilien Weltmeister Das erste Mal begleitete Clovis Fernandes seine Mannschaft auf der Weltmeisterschaft 1990 in Italien. Und während seine Seleção bei seiner ersten Mitreise mit einem 0:1 von Argentinien aus dem Achtelfinale geworfen wurde, hatte er bereits auf der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft was zu feiern. Im Rahmen der Fußballweltmeisterschaft 1994, die in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika stattfand, besiegten die Brasilianer die Italiener nämlich mit 3:2 nach Elfmeterschießen im Finale und wurden Weltmeister. Auch auf der kommenden Weltmeisterschaft 1998 in Frankreich war er anwesend und unterstützte die Mannschaft seiner Heimat. Und hatten sie doch zuvor noch einen perfekten Anfang gehabt und gewannen auch das Finalauftaktspiel im Achtelfinale gegen Chile mit einem 4:1, verloren die Brasilianer im Finale leider mit einem Ergebnis von 0:3 gegen die heimspielenden Franzosen und wurden somit nur Vizeweltmeister. Die kommende Weltmeisterschaft im Jahre 2002 fand in Südkorea und Japan statt und war sowohl für die brasilianische Fußballnationalmannschaft als natürlich auch für Clovis Fernandes wieder ein Grund zu feiern, als die Brasilianer ihre Gegner im Finale mit 0:2 schlugen – ihr Gegner war die deutsche Nationalmannschaft. Dieses Finale bezeichnete Clovis Fernandes als eine tolle, intensive Partie und das beste Finale, dass er je gesehen habe. Als eines seiner tollsten Erlebnisse beschreibt Clovis Fernandes die Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2006 in Deutschland, wobei Brasilien bei dieser bedauerlicherweise bereits relativ früh ausscheiden musste, und zwar im Viertelfinale mit einem 0:1 gegen den späteren Vizeweltmeister Frankreich. Und leider sollte es auch bei der folgenden Weltmeisterschaft 2010 in Südafrika ein Viertelfinalausscheiden geben, diesmal mit einem 2:1 gegen die Niederländer, ebenfalls späterer Vizeweltmeister. Weltmeisterschaft 2014 „Es stimmt, das 1:7 gegen Deutschland war für mich der absolute Tiefpunkt.“ — Clovis Fernandes right|200px|thumb|Clovis Fernandes während des Spiels gegen Deutschland thumb|left|200px|Links sieht man Clovis Fernandes nach dem Spiel in Tränen, rechts verschenkt er seinen Pokal Dieses Jahr, 2014, war es dann endlich soweit. Das langersehnte Ereignis: Die Fußballweltmeisterschaft sollte im eigenen Land stattfinden. Und Clovis Fernandes wollte selbstverständlich dabei sein. Zuerst liefen die Spiele auch ganz gut und Brasilien drang bis ins Halbfinale vor. Doch dann, vor Clovis Fernandes' Augen, das Unfassbare: Brasilien erleidet eine Riesenniederlage gegen Deutschland: 1:7 steht es am Ende. Viele Fotos kursieren im Internet, die Clovis Fernandes unter Tränen auf der Tribüne zeigen, das Ereignis nicht fassend und seinen Pokal fest umklammernd. Der Traum, Weltmeister im eigenen Land zu werden, war damit dahin. Doch nur kurz darauf rührte der ältere Mann viele deutsche Fans zu Herzen, als er seinen Pokal, den er all die Zeit behütet hatte, schweren Herzens einem deutschen Fan übergab, einer deutschen Dame, und sie bat, den Pokal mit ins Finale zu nehmen. Auf die Frage hin, ob es für ihn nicht schwer war, seinen geliebten Pokal zu verschenken, antwortete er, dass er alles, was er tut, von ganzem Herzen tut. Sein Wunsch ist es nun, dass Deutschland die Argentinier im Finale verdientermaßen schlägt und „den Pokal in die Höhe reckt. Im heiligen Tempel des Fußballs, im Maracanã.“ Und natürlich wünscht er sich noch mehr, dass seine Mannschaft nun das Spiel um Platz drei gegen die Niederländer gewinnt. Selbstverständlich will er bei beiden Spielen anwesend sein. Und das Ende der Geschichte? „Solange ich lebe, werde ich der brasilianischen Nationalmannschaft hinterherreisen. Zu allen Spielen und allen Turnieren, die sie bestreitet.“ — Clovis Fernandes right|200px Natürlich ist für Clovis Fernandes, den „Gaucho na Copa“, Brasiliens größtem Fußballfan, noch lange nicht Schluss. Er möchte der brasilianischen Fußballnationalmannschaft solange er lebt hinterherreisen und sie zu möglichst allen Spielen und Turnieren, die sie bestreitet, begleiten. Ich jedenfalls habe alle Hochachtung vor diesem Mann und wünsche ihm, noch einmal erleben zu können, wie seine so geliebte Seleção noch einmal Weltmeister wird. Sein nächster Stopp wird dann wohl die Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2018 in Russland. Ich hoffe, dass Brasilien an dieser teilnehmen und ein gutes Ergebnis erzielen wird, und natürlich, dass wir Clovis Fernandes dort nochmal wiedersehen. Quelle: Alle Zitate sind aus dem Tagesspiegel entnommen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wikias WM-Ecke